


Doing the Math

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: No matter how they divide it, someone's getting left out.
Relationships: Kaylee Frye/Inara Serra/River Tam/Zoë Washburne





	Doing the Math

“It’s difficult. That’s what I’ve been saying. Someone is always going to feel left out,” River told Kaylee.

“There’s got to be a way.”

“Not with just three of us.”

“What are you two talking about?” Zoe asked.

“Kaylee and I were going to seduce you.”

“Three-ways don’t work. There’s always someone left out.”

“It’s possible,” said Inara, joining the conversation. “There are positions that would ensure equal participation.”

“Or…” started Zoe, giving River a slight smile.

“Or…” said River smiling back.

“It might be a whole lot better with four of us involved. Can we count you in, ‘Nara?”


End file.
